fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maki Ayako
Ayako Maki is a minor character of BONDS. She is a substitute teacher who also works as a school counselor and therapist at Variety Mind Academy. She is a 34 year old woman with dissociative identity disorder (DID), PTSD, and anxiety. Her main alters are Aya, Ako, Himeko, Nao, and Shunsuke (Shun). Appearance Ayako has black hair styled in a bun and dark brown eyes with light tanned skin and wears a pair of black glasses. She typically wears a black dress with a high neckline, white pantyhose, and black flats or a cyan T-shirt and black pants with or without a white apron. Her hairstyle and clothing may change if any of her alters see themselves with a different hairstyle and clothing than her. Background Ayako was raised in a toxic, abusive family as her aunts and uncles abused and/or neglected her and the other children they did not favor. They also abused, excessively criticized, and/or were dismissive towards her parents. Her grandparents were loving and caring, but they only comforted her and the other unfavored children and didn't stop the toxic and abusive behavior; instead, they focused more on putting on and maintaining the façade of a happy, warm family. She got along with the unfavored children, but not so much with the favored children as the majority of them were abusive, dismissive and/or apathetic towards her. She faced bullying during her elementary and middle school years from many of the students and was even abused and/or neglected by several of her teachers. Ayako and her parents moved out of their old home to find a place of their own during her high school years. She and her parents cut off contact from the family during the early years of moving out, even the unfavored children in order to protect them from being abused for contacting them. She then moved out to live in an apartment with the financial support of her parents after graduating high school. Ayako was 15 years old when she got diagnosed with and treated for anxiety and an eating disorder when her parents took her to a professional when they noticed her acting anxious when it comes to school, her appearance, and food as well as her habit of alternating between eating excessively to not eating at all as well as hoarding food after no longer being unable to hide it from them after doing so since she was 12 years old. She was also diagnosed with DID and PTSD when she was 21 years old after checking herself in a psychiatric hospital due to her anxiety symptoms returning and being so bad that she could not function well in her everyday life and having eating disorder symptoms coming back--being worse than when she was 12-15--after getting incorrect diagnoses of bipolar disorder at 17 years old and borderline personality disorder at 20 years old. She started going to therapy after adjusting to coming back to her home and she still goes to this day. The therapist confirmed her DID, PTSD, and anxiety diagnoses and worked with her and her alters, even the ones who split of from one of them--Jun--that make up a subsystem. Personality Ayako is a kind, caring, and hard-working woman who is also sensitive and has high empathy. She wants to help and to be there for other people, especially the students, because she did not have that help and support from anyone other than her parents when she was younger. She also can get easily overwhelmed and stressed out, and she has panic or anxiety attacks as a result. Ayako gets angered at acts of injustice such as people being bullied, abused, neglected, or discriminated. Etymology WIP Appearances Episode ??? Trivia *'Favorite Food:' Onigiri *'Favorite Color:' Cyan *'Favorite Genre:' Classical and calm/relaxing/soothing music *'Favorite Animal:' Sea otter *'Least Favorite Food:' Miso soup *'Least Favorite Color:' Blue *'Least Favorite Genre:' Rock and metal *'Least Favorite Animal:' None *'Pronouns:' She/her/hers *Ayako, in addition to being a substitute teacher, school counselor, and school therapist, teaches an art class when not working at the academy. *Ayako chooses not to give her system a name. *She is fine with being called either the original or the core. *Like Ayako, some of her alters have their diagnoses. **Nao has PTSD, anxiety, flashbacks, body memories, and panic attacks; Shunsuke has PTSD, anxiety, flashbacks, and depressive episodes; Jun has agoraphobia, social anxiety, depressive episodes, used to have flashbacks, and is recovering from other specified feeding or eating disorder (OSFED) formerly known as eating disorder not otherwise specified (EDNOS). *She is a lesbian. *Ayako initially did not take medication for anxiety but did so later on, took medication for bipolar disorder, and takes medication for PTSD. Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Characters Category:Bonds Category:Bonds Characters Category:Bonds Minor Characters Category:Teacher Category:Staff